Hear my tears
by WhiteWolf30
Summary: Quand les événements surnaturels s'enchaînent, Candice Amarior peut compter sur son entourage. Rapidement appelée à rejoindre Beacon Hills, elle rencontrera là-bas une bande de jeunes lycéens capable de changer sa vision des choses.
1. Hear my tears: Révélations

«Candice, il faut qu'on parle.»  
>Je restais assise, interdite. Qu'est ce que ma mère avait de si urgent à me dire ? Après une minute qui me paru interminable, je me levais pour me rendre dans le salon, là où m'attendait ma mère, parfaitement droite, elle se tenait toujours droite quand elle voulait dire quelque chose d'extrêmement sérieux. Je tripotais le pli de mon T-shirt.<br>«Je suis là. Dis-je en me raclant la gorge.  
>-Je vois bien, ma fille. Assis-toi, ton père ne devrais pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Dit-elle en m'indiquant une chaise, en face d'elle.»<br>Je pris place sur la chaise et observait les différents objets disposés près de ma mère, il y avait une arbalète, qui ressemblait à la mienne, mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Il y avait une autre arbalète, plus petite qui ne nécessite qu'une main pour s'en servir. Je remarquais aussi des carreaux d'arbalètes de différentes tailles soigneusement rangés par ordre croissant sur la petite table qui me séparait de ma mère.

Mon père arriva enfin et prit place à côté de ma mère. Je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous deux bien droit, au contraire de moi qui était à la limite de l'affalement, je décidais de me redresser et de prendre mon air le plus sérieux possible.  
>«Tu vas avoir seize ans demain, Candice. Commença ma mère. Ton père et moi pensons que tu es devenue assez mature pour être au courant.<br>-Au courant de quoi ?  
>-De ce qui entoure réellement notre monde.»<br>Je vis mon père prendre une grande inspiration. Il se baissa pour saisir une boîte contenant des étiquettes. Il disposa les étiquettes sur le peu d'espace libre qu'il restait sur la table avec la plus grande minutie.  
>Sur les étiquettes il y avait des noms communs. Des noms de créatures de légendes, comme ''Loup-garou'', ''Banshee'', ''Kanima'' et d'autres. Mon père prit la parole.<br>«Tu as déjà entendu parler de toutes ces créatures, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Seulement dans les légendes.<br>-Eh bien, à vrai dire, ils n'existent pas que dans les légendes. Ils existent aussi dans notre réalité.  
>-Comment les reconnaître ?<br>-Pour les gens comme nous il n'y a pas vraiment de technique secrète, on attend que les chasseurs nous appellent et on les aident.  
>-Les chasseurs ? Ils sont...<br>-Humains. Coupa mon père.»  
>Je soupirais, ça faisait beaucoup à digérer, je n'aurais jamais imaginer que tout ce qui existait dans les légendes m'entouraient depuis toujours. Mais ça expliquait pourquoi on possédait des armes sans que l'on vienne nous arrêter, ça expliquait aussi les absences régulières de mes parents. Je pris un carreau et le fis tourner entre mes doigts.<br>«Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda ma mère. Tu n'es pas trop sous le choc ?  
>-Mon oncle qui est mort il y a deux ans, il n'est pas mort naturellement ? C'était un loup-garou ?»<br>Mon père hocha la tête, je sentis la haine monter en moi et je me suis juré de traquer toutes les bêtes surnaturelles que je croiserais.


	2. Hear my tears: Bouleversements

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. La famille Amarior m'appartient  
><strong>

**Rated: M car on ne sait jamais, peut-être que je me mettrai au lemon un jour. :3**

* * *

><p>Environ un mois était passé depuis que mes parents m'eurent révélés la face cachée de ce qui nous entourait, depuis j'ai comme éprouvé le besoin de m'entraîner à l'arbalète -qui était mon arme fétiche- mais durant ce dernier mois, j'avais remarqué que mes parents recevaient beaucoup de courriers et beaucoup de visites. Ma mère était très tendue ces derniers jours, quant à moi, j'allais au lycée, et quand je rentrais je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour reconstituer les camps du point de vue de mes parents.<br>De notre côté il y a les chasseurs et les mercenaires, et contre nous il y a les loups-garou, les kanimas et autres change-formes. Mais il me restais toujours deux étiquettes. La Banshee et les druides.

Mon père entra dans la chambre, ce qui me surprit.  
>«Ce n'est que moi. dit-il avec un rictus.<br>-Oui, je sais, mais j'étais concentrée.  
>-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais pour être si concentrée ?<br>-Je répartissais les espèces dans les camps. dis-je dans un soupir. Il y a deux espèces que je n'arrive pas à caser.  
>-Lesquelles ? demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.<br>-Les Banshees et les druides...»  
>Il me regarda avec ses yeux verts. J'ai toujours eu peur du regard de mon père. Il était perçant, et sa grande taille me faisait éprouver un sentiment de soumission. Mais cette fois son regard n'avait rien d'agressif, je mis un moment à m'apercevoir que ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Après cet échange de regards silencieux, il sourit et rangea les étiquettes dans la boîte.<br>«Ce n'est pas important. dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.»  
>Et il sortit de ma chambre avec la boîte. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte et j'entendis ma mère pousser une hurlement que je ne serais pas prête d'oublier, je bondissais sur mes jambes pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant dans le couloir je vis ma mère soulevée au-dessus du sol par un seul homme. Ce même homme me regardait avec des yeux bleus métalliques. Il avait de longues griffes à la place des ongles. Deux femmes rentrèrent dans l'appartement, celle qui semblait plus âgée s'approchait de moi en ondulant ses hanches, ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de mèches argentées, semblables à de la fine neige déposée sur le sol exposée à la lumière. Je reculais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait mais il finissait quand même par arriver à quelques centimètres de moi. J'avais la peur au ventre, je sentais les larmes couler.<br>«Si jeune, si belle. dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Tout aurait pu être différent si tes parents n'étaient pas de mèche avec ces chasseurs.  
>-Laissez-moi tranquille ! dis-je entre deux sanglots. Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?<br>-Une vengeance, ma mignonne. Ton père -ce chacal- à tué un de nos frères !»  
>La femme aux cheveux grisonnants commença à lever ses griffes au-dessus de sa tête quand je l'entendis hoqueter de douleur. Un couteau s'était fiché au niveau de ses côtes.<br>«Et si tu oses effleurer une partie de son corps avec tes griffes je pourrais te tuer aussi ! cria mon père, rageur.  
>-Ah ! Judas ! gémit la vieille femme en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Nous partons !»<br>L'homme qui tenait ma mère resserra son emprise sur son cou en y plantant ses griffes. J'entendis ma mère hurler de douleur. Et c'était la dernière chose que j'aurais entendu d'elle. J'avais l'impression que toute ma vie venait de s'écrouler. Ma mère était morte devant moi, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. J'étais morte de peur, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je tombais à genoux à côté du corps de ma mère, guettant le moindre signe de vie. J'avais l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. S'en était risible, un rictus s'échappa de ma gorge, qu'est ce que j'étais naïve de croire qu'elle avait pu survivre. Je m'accrochais au corps de ma mère comme si je pouvais empêcher son esprit de la quitter, je senti la main de mon père se poser sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il ne pleurait pas, mais je sentais qu'il était détruit. Je me relevais et me jeta dans ses bras, il frotta sa main de bas en haut dans mon dos pour me réconforter, je suppose. Il se recula assez pour que je puisse voir son visage.  
>«J'ai envoyé un message à la famille Argent. Prépare tes affaires, me dit-il<br>-Pourquoi ? fis-je étonnée. Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
>-Dans une seconde maison, à Beacon Hills. Ce serait trop dangereux de rester ici.<br>-Mais comment on va faire ? m'enquis-je. Ce sont des loups-garou. Ils pourront retrouver notre odeur !  
>-Je sais. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose.»<br>Il se tourna vers les escaliers pour clore la conversation et je parti vers ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires.

J'attendais le dénommé Argent devant la maison. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes un voiture rouge se gara et un homme d'une trentaine d'année en sortit. Son visage me paru familier. Il m'observait sous toutes les coutures et afficha un grand sourire tout en s'approchant de moi.  
>«Qu'est ce que tu as grandi, Candice ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu venais d'avoir dix ans. Qu'est ce que le temps passe vite.<br>-Beaucoup trop vite, mais excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?  
>-Je suis Christopher Argent, un ami de ta famille. Ton père m'a prévenu de ce qui s'était passé et j'en suis désolé, tu n'avais pas à subir ça.»<br>Je lui fit un sourire crispé, c'était trop dur de parler de ma mère pour le moment, je mis ma valise dans le coffre et monta dans la voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<br>Encore un chapitre assez court. Mais y a un progrès par rapport au premier. \o/**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews pour que je puisse progressé**


	3. Hear my tears : Retrouvailles

**Me revoilà enfin \o/ applaudissez le beau *tousse*, le grand *tousse fortement*, le seul *vomit*, l'unique *s'euthanasie* chapitre 3.  
><strong>Bref, c'est encore un chapitre court (Bawai 578 mots u_u) j'crois que j'ferais que des chapitres courts x) bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Voilà plus d'une heure que l'on roulait dans le silence depuis Concord. J'adressai quelques fois des regards rapides à Chris qui lui, fixait la route. Ce n'était pas plus mal, dans un sens, mais le manque de conversation m'étouffait.<p>

« Vous savez ce que mon père à l'intention de faire ? Finis-je par dire

- Je pense avoir une petite idée, effectivement.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Si ma supposition est bonne, il va attirer ces loups-garous le plus loin possible de Concord, avec quelques-unes de mes balises.

-C'est tout ?

-Crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup.»

~H M T~

On arriva devant une maison qui devait être celle dont mon père m'avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle tenait sur deux étages et un grenier. Je descendis de la voiture et pris ma valise. Christopher se planta à côté de moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Ma fille va venir t'aider à ranger tes affaires, et faire un peu de ménage dans la maison.

- Votre fille ? Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Allison, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Vous jouiez ensemble quand nos familles venaient à se rencontrer.  
>- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. J'espère que ce sera un peu plus concret quand je la verrai.»<p>

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de repartir. Et moi, je restais là, devant la porte.

Je pris l'initiative de prendre les clés que Argent père m'avait donnée durant le trajet, me dirigeait vers la porte et ouvrit cette dernière. Un nuage de poussière se leva. Je fis une inspection rapide de la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient recouverts d'un linge blanc. Je commençais à ouvrir les volets et les fenêtres quand j'entendis un bruit de pneus qui crissaient comme après un coup de frein.

J'observais la jeune fille qui sortit de la voiture. Elle était brune, les cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Cette jeune femme brune n'était pas spécialement grande, mais elle n'était pas petite pour autant. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée de la maison.

Quand elle fut sur le pas de la porte je crus reconnaître son visage l'espace d'une seconde, après quoi elle prit la parole.

« Candice ? C'est toi ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Dit-elle en m'étreignant

-Allison ? Osais-je»

Elle acquiesça et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Elle me répondit par un modeste sourire. Après cette conversation muette, nous amorçâmes le ménage et nous attardâmes dans certaines pièces pour dépouiller les meubles, en quêtes de souvenirs longuement enfermés dans d'obscures ténèbres.

~H M T~

Le soir même, nous étions invités à dîner chez les Argent. Ils vivaient dans un appartement proche du centre-ville.

« Alors Logan, tu vas inscrire ta fille au lycée ? Commença Christopher

- Bien sûr, cette tête de mule doit s'instruire tout de même.

- Papa ! Protestais-je. J'avais un bon niveau scolaire jusque-là.

-Niveau scolaire que tu vas maintenir ou même augmenter.»

Il me fait un clin d'œil pendant que je grommelais en m'acharnant sur une pomme de terre innocente.

«Tu utilises quelle arme Candice ? me demanda Allison avant de fourrer sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

-L'arbalète est mon arme fétiche, mais j'aimerai bien essayer le fusil à pompe.

-Très ambitieuse la petite. complimentait Chris en souriant.  
>-Demain je te ferai visiter le lycée, enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr. ajouta Argent fille<p>

-Évidemment. disais-je en souriant.»

* * *

><p><strong>Alooooors ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews.<strong>  
>Ouaip, j'crois bien que je vais faire des chapitres courts.<br>Puis je préviendrais jamais de quand arrivera le prochain chapitre car j'suis pas réguiler x)


	4. Hear my tears : Confrontations

**Après une longue absence me revoilà ! Avec un long chapitre pour couronner le tout !  
><strong>Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas

* * *

><p>En ce jour du vingt neuf octobre deux mille treize, je me félicitais d'avoir réussi à me lever à la première sonnerie de mon alarme. Je m'habillais dans une hâte qui franchit les limites de la normalité Amariorenne et fila dans la cuisine.<p>

«T'es matinale pour une fois, dis donc, remarqua mon père  
>-Profites-en, ça m'étonnerais que ça dure, répondis-je en m'appropriant la tartine que mon père venait à peine de beurrer<br>-Ça c'était ma tartine.  
>-C'est la mienne maintenant, dis-je en croquant la tartine.»<p>

~H M T~

Me voilà arrivée devant le lycée. J'étais pressée, plus maintenant en tout cas.

«Quelque chose ne va pas Candice ?  
>-Je suis super stressée maintenant, p'pa !<br>-Stressée pour rien, Allison sera avec toi, mh ?  
>-Allison ou pas, c'est stressant de connaître une seule personne sur toutes la fourmilière que représente ce lycée.»<p>

Je fermais la portière et me dirigeais à l'intérieur de l'enceinte avec mon père, en direction du bureau du proviseur. Nous discutâmes pendant de longues minutes, de longues et fastidieuses minutes.  
>Quand la conversation prit fin, le proviseur m'amena devant une salle de classe. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Les élèves présents se levèrent presque en même temps.<p>

«Asseyez-vous, leur intima-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de main. Je vais vous présenter une nouvelle élève, Candice Amarior, j'aimerai qu'elle s'intègre rapidement et j'espère que vous participerez à son intégration. Merci de votre attention, désolé du dérangement professeur Harris.  
>-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le susnommé. Madame Amarior, allez vous asseoir devant McCall.<br>-Monsieur, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille s'asseoir sur moi, rétorqua un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.  
>-Eh bien vous allez changer de place Stilinski, à côté de la fenêtre.»<p>

Je pris donc la place du fameux Stilinski, je sortis mes affaires en faisant tomber un morceau de papier non identifié. «Moi c'est Scott» indiquait le dit papier, je tournais la tête à droite, puis à gauche cherchant l'auteur du mot.  
>Dans ma recherche, un OVNI vint me heurter la nuque, je tournais la tête vers le fond de le classe à la recherche du malfrat. Le garçon juste derrière moi me fit un signe de la main en affichant un modeste sourire.<p>

«Notre nouvelle élève a du mal à se retrouver dans l'espace de la classe ?

Questionna Harris un poil sarcastique  
>-Oui, euh non, enfin...<br>-C'est McCall qui vous dérange ?

-Non non non non ! Pas du tout ! Je...cherchais... un... un truc.»

L'enseignant leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.

«Tu vas donner une mauvaise image de moi dès mon arrivée... dis-je assez fort pour que mon voisin de derrière puisse m'entendre.  
>-Désolé, c'était trop tentant.»<p>

Une fois le cours terminé je m'empressais de rejoindre Allison en errant un peu partout dans les couloirs, cherchant la tête d'Allison, si bien que j'en oubliais de faire attention aux gens autour de moi, ce qui m'a valu un choc contre un individu non identifié.

«Aïe ! Désolée, excuse-moi, je faisais pas attention et...  
>-Y a pas de problème, me coupa un adolescent aux yeux bleus-gris<br>-Waouw.  
>-Mh ?<br>-Rien, faut... il faut que j'y aille.»

Après cinq minutes de recherche intensive d'Allison -et de la salle de mon prochain cours- je me félicitais d'avoir réussi ces recherches seule. Maintenant je me demande pour avoir choisi ''Mythologie Grecque'' comme option, l'absence de DST peut être ? Je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'Allison faisait à ce cours, mais ça, c'était un détail parmi tant d'autres. je m'installa à côté d'elle.

«Je t'attendais avant le cours, commença-t-elle  
>-Je suis nouvelle je te rappelle.<p>

-Oh t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Bientôt tu connaîtras les lieux comme ta poche.  
>-Je pensais avoir demandé du silence en entrant en cours, fis l'enseignant en haussant le ton.»<p>

Allison et moi retenions un petit rire puis suivîmes le cours. Cours qui se révélait à la fois intéressant et ennuyant. Du coup je m'occupais comme je pouvais en faisant des morpions avec Allison.

~H M T~

J'avais passée le repas seule, dehors, à manger du pain. Allison vint me rejoindre quelques minutes après mon festin de paysanne et elle me tira vers le bâtiment.

«Je crois qu'on a toujours pas fait les présentations officielles, disait-elle pour sa défense»

Elle me traîna dans les couloirs pendant deux bonnes minutes jusqu'au foyer. Il faudra penser à demander à Christopher si sa fille à pour habitude de tirer les gens par le bras.  
>Une fois dans le foyer je vis un petit groupe rassemblé, et visiblement, on se dirigeait vers le dit groupe.<p>

«C'est qui que tu nous amènes là Alli' ? Demanda une fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens  
>-Je vous présente Candice Amarior. Ma meilleure amie d'enfance. Sa famille travaille pour mon père, enfin, son père du moins.<br>-Pourquoi pas sa mère ? questionna la même personne  
>-Elle est morte, répondais-je sèchement.»<p>

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe, la plupart des regards étaient fuyants

«Hum... Candice, je te présente Isaac, Lydia, Scott et Stiles, fit Allison pour mettre un terme à ce silence assommant.  
>-Enchantée. Enfin je crois, fis-je.»<p>

Isaac était ce fameux garçon que j'avais bousculé dans la journée, celui avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris, Lydia était donc la fameuse blonde vénitienne qui m'avait l'air assez froide, Scott est mon premier contact dans ce lycée hors Allison et Stiles (est-ce que c'est vraiment un nom ?) est le brun à qui j'ai pris la place dans le cours de physique. Quelle magnifique petite clique...

«Allison, ils sont au courant pour... commençais-je

Oui, bien sûr, même très au courant, affirma-t-elle. Lydia à quelques... pré-sentiments. Souvent ça à un lien avec la mort, quant à Scott et Isaac ce sont des loups-garous, termina-t-elle plus bas.»

Mes oreilles sifflaient. J'avais deux loups-garous, en face de moi. Dans un élan de colère je pris une décision plus que bête qui était de frapper un des deux, Scott étant le plus proche. Il retint mon bras sans peines. Ça me faisait doucement rire, comment ai-je pu croire que j'avais la moindre chance contre lui.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend Candice ?! s'exclama Allison  
>-C'est quelqu'un comme eux qui l'a tuée ! C'est une femme de leur espèce qui à tuée ma mère ! Criais-je au bord des larmes»<p>

Stiles posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tourna vers en posant son front contre le mien, il était très tactile celui-là.

«Écoutes moi Candice, OK ? Arrêtes de pleurer et écoutes moi. C'est peut être une lycanthrope qui à tuée ta mère, mais c'est pas parce t'as vu un, deux ou trois mauvais loups-garous que ils le sont tous. Y en a quelques-uns qui sont sympas, comme Scott, Isaac on sait pas trop, pour moi c'est juste un énorme pessimiste à écharpe mais si ça se trouve il est gentil.»

Ses paroles me réconfortait, mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Je le connaissait à peine et il n'hésitait pas à essayer de me calmer alors que j'avais essayé de frapper son ami quelques secondes plus tôt.

~La dernière minute du dernier cours de la journée~

«Plus vite que ça bande de limaces ! Vous ne quitterez pas ce cours avant d'avoir fait trois tours supplémentaires ! Une, deux ! Une, deux ! Hurla le coach»

Des tours, on ne faisait que ça depuis deux heures, à croire qu'il voulait nous tuer ! Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas.

Après avoir finis les trois tours meurtriers et m'être rhabillée, je me mis en route vers la sortie du lycée, jusqu'à ce que ma nature curieuse décide de prendre les rennes et de me forcer à épier une conversations entre deux voix familières.

«Je lui fait pas confiance, commença la première voix.  
>-Essaye de la comprendre ! Sa mère est morte, tuée par une bêta, fit la voix bien identifiable de Scott.<br>-Elle a quand même essayée de te frapper, fit la première voix  
>-Je suis de l'avis d'Isaac. Si ça se trouve c'est une Kate cachée, belle, mais dangereuse. Tu l'as dis toi-même ! Sa mère à été tuée par une bêta ! Qui te dis qu'elle va pas vouloir te tuer rien que pour se venger ? Je trouve que c'est dangereux de lui faire confiance, elle est bizarre cette fille, on dirait qu'elle guette tout et qu'au moindre faux pas elle va te sauter dessus, ajouta une troisième voix»<p>

Wow. Alors voilà comment que certaines personnes me percevaient. Comme une barbare prête à tuer pour mon plaisir personnel ? Je ne pus empêcher les larmes, je décidais de partir maintenant avant d'entendre d'autres choses du même genre, je bousculais quelqu'un au passage, mais honnêtement, ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus. Actuellement j'essayais plutôt de fuir ces paroles qui s'insinuaient peu à peu dans ma tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Dîtes-moi tout. C'est comment ?<br>****Je remercie Beautiful Disasterek d'être toujours fidèle au poste (je suis sûr d'avoir écorcher le nom :3)**


	5. Hear my tears : Rapprochement

Voilà le chapitre cinq, bonne lecture  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: J'ai beau chercher, les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas<br>****Par contre, Candice, les bêtas de Concord, et le reste de la famille Amarior sont à moi**

* * *

><p>Je marchais dans les rues de Beacon Hills depuis cinq bonnes minutes, si ce n'était plus. Ce qui m'avait le plus choquée, c'était les propos de Stiles, lui qui m'avait réconfortée.<p>

Des gouttes se mirent à tomber, puis rapidement il plut des cordes, elle était belle cette première journée de cours dis donc.

«Bordel de putain de bordel de putain de merde ! C'est bien ma veine, jurais-je»

Un freinage de moto s'incrusta dans les cinq mètres qui m'entouraient, le jeune homme remonta sa visière. Oh, génial... c'était Scott. Ma journée était vraiment maudite.

«Tu montes ou tu attends le déluge ?  
>-Un déluge ce serait parfait. Ouais, ouais c'est bien un déluge, je me laisserais couler.<br>-Tu vas choper une pneumonie si tu continues, allez monte, insista-t-il  
>-Qui te dis que tu vas pas m'amener à ton Alpha et me servir en offrande à Lycaon ?<br>-T'es vraiment parano comme fille...  
>-C'est pas toi qui disais que c'était normal étant donné que j'avais perdu ma mère à cause d'un loup-garou ?»<p>

Un silence s'installa entre nous, seul le son des gouttes d'eau frappant le sol était audible, j'utilisais ce moment pour réfléchir, est-ce que je pouvais lui faire confiance ? Certainement pas. Pas pour l'instant du moins, je pris une décision, j'espérais juste qu'elle n'allait pas m'attirer d'ennuis.

Je pris place sur la moto pendant que Scott décrochais un deuxième casque de son sac et me le donna. Toujours sur la défensive, je mis le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi et m'accrochais au garde-boue.

«Si tu restes comme ça tu vas tomber, me prévint-il  
>-Je ne te fais pas confiance.<br>-Tu préfères envisager un accident plutôt que de rentrer chez toi car tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
>-Ouais !<br>-T'es grave comme fille... accroche-toi à ma taille, et rapproches-toi.»

J'obéissais à contre cœur et accrochais finalement mes bras autour de sa taille. Il démarra le moteur et commença à rouler doucement pour commencer.

«Tu habites où ? Demande-t-il en haussant le ton  
>-Euh... bonne question !<br>-Tu m'as l'air douée comme fille ! Je vais t'amener chez moi pour la nuit si tu veux.  
>-Erk, j'ai vraiment le choix ?<br>-Non, on va appeler ça un faux kidnapping.»

Je laissais un petit rire s'échapper de ma gorge, il avait au moins le mérite de me faire rire, pour un être surnaturel. Durant ce trajet je pouvais peut-être mettre de côté ma haine, au moins essayer.

La maison de Scott était tout ce qu'il avait de plus banal. Il gara sa moto dans l'allée, je lui rendis son casque et entra dans la maison.

«Je vais te chercher une serviette pour tes cheveux, me dit-il. Tu peux poser ton manteau sur le radiateur.»

Sur ces mots, il disparu dans la maison.

«Bonsoir, tu es un amie de Scott ? Demanda un voix féminine.  
>-Non, enfin, si enfin... c'est compliqué, dis-je en me retournant vers la dame<br>-Tu es un loup-garou toi aussi ? Loup-garou ou tout autre chose.  
>-Non. Mon père travaille pour la famille Argent.<br>-Du moment que tu laisses mon fils et ses amis tranquille ça me va.»

«Donc c'est sa mère, logique, pensais-je»

Scott arriva au pas de course avec une serviette qu'il me jeta.

«Maman, je te présente Candice, une... amie. Elle peut rester dormir ?  
>-Dormir ? Ton père est d'accord, Candice ? Me demanda-t-elle»<p>

Je toisais Scott d'un regard remplis de colère avant de reporter mon attention sur mama McCall.

«Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant.  
>-D'accord, allez faire vos devoirs.<br>-On a pas de devoirs, précisa Scott  
>-Alors allez réviser.<br>-Oui maman...  
>-Pas si vite, j'ai deux trois trucs à vous dire. Premièrement, je veux que vous restiez totalement habillés tout au long de la soirée, je ne veux entendre aucun son suspect non plus.»<p>

Mon regard alla de McCall mère à McCall fils plusieurs fois, Scott devait être tout aussi surpris que moi vu la tête qu'il tirait.

«Maman, c'est juste une amie ! Rappela-t-il  
>-Oui, et bah filez réviser. Je vous appellerais pour manger.»<p>

~H M T~

«C'était très bon, merci madame.  
>-Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Melissa.<br>-D'accord, m... Melissa.  
>-Vous pouvez y aller, je m'occuperais de la vaisselle.»<p>

Scott et moi nous dirigeâmes donc vers sa chambre et commencions à discuter, de tout et de rien.

~Cinq minutes et trois jets d'oreillers plus tard~

«Alors... t'as déjà eu un petit ami ? Demanda-t-il  
>-Hum, oui, une fois au collège. Et toi ?<br>-De quoi un petit ami ?  
>-Une petite amie, abruti, dis-je en lui lançant un oreiller. Quoique, si t'as eu des histoires des gars ça m'intéresse aussi.<br>-J'suis pas homosexuel, dit-il en me relançant l'oreiller. Mais je suis sortis avec Allison pendant environ un an trois quart si on compte sans les breaks.»

Je restais bouche bée, Scott McCall à déjà été en couple avec ma meilleure amie et elle avait oubliée de m'en parler. Je gardais cette information précieusement dans un coin de ma tête, si tant est qu'il était possible de trouver un quelconque usage intelligent de mon cerveau. Il fallait que je reparle de tout ça avec Allison, plus tard.

«Au lieu de garder la bouche ouverte, tu veux faire quelque chose ? Reprit Scott.  
>-T'as une idée ?<br>-T'aimes les jeux vidéos ?  
>-Ouais, enfin certains.<br>-T'aimes la série Halo ?  
>-J'adore !<br>-J'ai le dernier, Halo 4, dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.»

Il alluma la console et me fournit une manette. Il prit place à côté de moi, on s'asseyait en tailleur sur son lit. Il lança le premier épisode de Spartan Ops qui consistait à détruire des générateurs Covenants.

~Trois générateurs détruits et soixante-quinze Convenants tués plus tard~

«Aaaaaaah ! Il a une épée l'enflure ! pestais-je

-Où ça ?!  
>-Ici !<br>-Je vois l'Élite avec l'épée mais je te vois pas !  
>-Putain ils sont deux alors ! Oh un fusil à pompe ! M'exclamais-je.<br>-T'as le fusil à pompe ?  
>-Ouaip.»<p>

Finalement c'était assez facile d'oublier cette haine surhumaine. Après avoir terminé trois autres missions, nous décidions d'arrêter. Le réveil indiquait deux heures du matin. Je sentis mon portable vibrer, je le pris et manquais de m'étouffer.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Candice ?  
>-Rien de grave, enfin je crois»<p>

*Trois appel manqués de: Papa portable  
>Sept nouveaux messages de: Papa portable*<p>

«Je devrais peut être dire à mon père que je suis ici, tu crois pas ?  
>-Ce serais mieux oui, répondit Scott en rigolant.<br>-Te fous pas de moi, rétorquai-je en lui lançant un oreiller»

°à Papa Portable : 2:03 a.m  
>Salut p'pa, je suis chez Scott, je dors chez lui. Bisous :-)°<p>

°de Papa Portable : 2:04 a.m  
>Candice, bon sang je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenus plus tot ?°<p>

°à Papa Portable : 2:06 a.m  
>J'ai oublié°<p>

°de Papa Portable : 2:06 a.m  
>Et ça te perdras un jour, j'avais des k-do pour toi en plus°<p>

°à Papa Portable : 2:07 a.m  
>Papa, le langage sms ça te vas pas du tout. Bonne nuit. *<strong>emoji bisou<strong>*°

«Alors ? Fouina Scott.  
>-Apparemment j'ai loupé des surprises préparées par mon père. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter.<br>-Si tu le dis. T'es fatiguée ?

-Un peu ouais.  
>-Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis.»<p>

La dite chambre d'amis se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Scott, elle était équipée d'un lit individuel, un bureau et un armoire.

«Hum... hésita-t-il. Bonne nuit.  
>-À toi aussi.»<p>

J'attendis qu'il ferme la ferme la porte pour souffler et préparer mon lit. Merde, un léger problème s'imposait, j'avais pas d'habits pour dormir, j'allais donc frapper à la porte de Scott.

«Ouais ?  
>-C'est Candice ! Je peux entrer ?<br>-Attends ! Ouvre surtout pas maintenant !»

J'attendis quelques secondes avant que McCall n'ouvre la porte.

«Quel est le problème Houston ?  
>-Hum, j'ai pas d'habits pour dormir...<br>-Pas de problèmes, dit-il en ricanant. Je vais te chercher un de mes shorts et un débardeur.  
>-Scott ?<br>-Mh ?  
>-Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ?<br>-Pourquoi t'es si gentille avec moi ?  
>-Toi t'as pas essayé de me frappé, et t'as été compréhensif. Moi j'ai voulu de frapper, sans raison valable et je t'ai détesté, ainsi que Isaac, à cause de quelques mauvaises rencontres, dis-je en pleurant»<p>

Pourquoi je pleurais ? Il y avait aucune raison de pleurer bordel ! Je suis trop émotive, et ça me perdra un jour.  
>Apercevant mes larmes, Scott pris ma tête et me rapprocha de lui, je posais ma tête sur son torse et continuais de pleurer pendant qu'il me consolait en faisant des mouvement verticaux avec sa main dans mon dos et en répétant ''Ça va aller.'', une fois que j'avais finis de pleurer je repartis dans la chambre qui m'étais destinée.<p>

~H M T~

J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon appartement, avec les étiquettes des noms surnaturels que j'essayais désespérément de remettre en place.  
>Mon père entra sans frapper et je fis un bond sur ma chaise.<p>

«Ce n'est que moi. dit-il avec un rictus.  
>-Oui, je sais, mais j'étais concentrée.<br>-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais pour être si concentrée ?

-Je répartissais les espèces dans les camps. dis-je dans un soupir. Il y a deux espèces que je n'arrive pas à caser.  
>-Lesquelles ? demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.<br>-Les Banshees et les druides...»

Il me regarda avec ses yeux verts fuyants, il prit la boîte en souriant et partit après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. J'entendis ma mère crier, je couru la rejoindre quand je la vit soulever au-dessus du sol par un homme. Une femme aux cheveux grisonnants s'approcha de moi, puis cria de douleur à cause d'un couteau fiché dans son corps. L'homme tua ma mère et partit.

Je me réveillais dans un hurlement à glacer le sang, je collais mes mains sur mes oreilles, fermais les yeux et continuais de hurler, pas ça, pas encore... Scott entra en trombe dans la chambre

«Candice, Candice ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Candice calme toi, je suis là ! Cria Scott pour essayer de couvrir mes hurlements»

Il prit mes mains entre les siennes et me répéta de me calmer. Au bout d'une minute j'étais apte à parler.

«Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé maintenant ?  
>-J... cauchemar... le même... c'est toujours le même...<br>-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
>-J... je revis toujours la mort de ma mère. C'est effrayant à chaque fois, c'est tellement réaliste, sauf le hurlement, le hurlement est toujours plus fort.<br>-Quel hurlement ?  
>-Celui où ma mère voit les bêtas entrer, je marquais une pause. Scott, j'ai peur... je peux... dormir avec toi ?<br>-Ouais... bien sûr, dit-il après un petit silence.»

Nous allions donc dans sa chambre et nous réfugions tous les deux sous la couette. Il toucha mon épaule du bout des doigts.

«T'es gelée, me dit-il  
>-Je suis toujours gelée.»<br>Je pris sa main et la fit passer autour de moi.

«Bonne nuit... Scott McCall.  
>-Bonne nuit Candice.»<br>Et nous nous endormions de cette manière. Simplement et paisiblement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààààà, j'ai réussi à faire deux chapitres longs, c'est un record ._.<br>****Oubliez pas de mettre une review si vous avez le temps  
><strong>**Toujours pas de Sterek pour l'instant, mais il viendra. Faisons ça dans les règles de l'art.**


End file.
